


Yo le inspiro terror

by LuLeinI



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuLeinI/pseuds/LuLeinI
Summary: ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué precisamente tuvo que ser ella quien tuviera miedo? ¿Y me atrevo a cuestionarlo? ¡Soy un Krusnik, una bestia que se alimente de la sangre de vampiros! ¡Un monstruo que come monstruos! ¿Por qué no habría de tenerme miedo?





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Después de muchos años estás escribiendo sobre Abel y Esther, Lu? Sí, sí, sí. Porque me encantan, porque estoy volviendo a leer el manga, porque estoy loca. 275 palabras, lamento lo corto. Cualquier comentario lo respondo por MP. Gracias por leer, corazón.

Yo le inspiro terror.  
Abel y Esther.

...  
Puedo ver sus ojos abiertos a su máxima expresión, el gemido que susurra al verse asustada por mi presencia, sus labios tiemblan y las gotas de sudor frío resbalan por su frente. Incluso hay pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. Su cabello está revuelto. Está asustada. Está viendo a un monstruo que la asusta, está temblando, toda ella. Al verme. A mí. Al vampiro. Al Krusnik. Al ser infernal. Yo le inspiro miedo.  
Yo le inspiro terror.  
¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué precisamente tuvo que ser ella quien tuviera miedo?  
¿Y me atrevo a cuestionarlo? ¡Soy un Krusnik, una bestia que se alimente de la sangre de vampiros! ¡Un monstruo que come monstruos! ¿Por qué no habría de tenerme miedo? Y me río un poco, dentro de mí.  
Acerco mi mano hacia esa dulce pelirroja, intentando decirle que está bien, que soy yo, soy Abel. Pero su miedo me recibe y ella me aleja con sus ojos que matan. Esther Blanchet perfora amargamente parte de mi corazón con esa mirada. Su manera de observarme lastima. Duele. Duele porque es ella. 

...

Ella toma mi mano. Ella está sonriéndome. A mí, al Krusnik, ella le sonríe a la bestia, a un monstruo como yo. No logro comprenderla. ¿Por qué me sonríe? Es tan dulce que duele. Esther coloca su mano sobre la mía, sus delgados dedos se meten entre los míos, es una sensación extraña pero agradable, puedo sentir cuando cierra sus dedos contra los míos sobre el tablero. ¿Por qué, Esther? No te entiendo. Incluso se acerca a mí y juntos oprimimos la pantalla. Te acercas a mí tan llena de confianza, sin rastros de miedo.  
Eso, no sé por qué, hace que quiera llorar. En verdad no logro comprenderme a mí mismo, pero estoy feliz de sentir tu mano cálida sobre mí.  
Ya no te inspiro terror.

...

Me llega tu recuerdo. Nuestro primer día juntos. Cuando nos conocimos en Istvan. Cuando caíste sobre mí y me diste tu mirada, tus enormes ojos azules, tu pequeña boca rosa, tu despeinado cabello color fuego. Estábamos tan cerca. Incluso me vi sorprendido, creo que tú también. Pusiste una mano sobre mi pecho pero en ese momento no sentí nada, solo sorpresa, eras para mí tan solo una extraña. Cuan valioso es ahora ese recuerdo para mí. Tan íntimo. Tan siempre presente en mis memorias.


End file.
